Currency Catastrophe
by brennan mulwray
Summary: This is my first FanFic so bear with me. Adam's got a finacial problem, but problems will not only be among him. Adam will find that there are some problems in which he cannot fix. Please R&R! it makes me sad when ppl don't review. so plz do! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Discussion  
  
"Brennan," Adam called sounding different than usual. 'Adam don't you ever give it a rest.' I said to  
  
myself. So not wanting to go find another new mutant to save I pretended I didn't hear him and continued  
  
sparing with Shalimar. She didn't seem to mind me ignoring him which made me fill a little less guilty  
  
about it. Not that I felt truly guilty or anything. But anyway, as I happily pinned Shal down, I couldn't help  
  
but smile when I saw the frustration in her face. She never liked getting beat by me, but she always let it  
  
slide probably 'cause I never bragged or teased her about it. She got back up and just as she did, Adam  
  
called again, "Brennan!" This time, however I couldn't ignore him because he was only about 10ft. away  
  
from me and staring at me impatiently. "What?!" I asked, annoyed. "Come here for a sec, I have to tell you  
  
something." he glanced at Shalimar, "kind of private." He finished. I looked at Shalimar hoping for some  
  
reassurance, but none came. So I unwillingly followed Adam as I took off my sparing equipment. As we  
  
reached one of his many labs, this one called his 'secret' lab because it was supposedly sound proof, he shut  
  
and locked the door and I started to fell a bit uneasy. He looked at me fearfully which made me even more  
  
uncomfortable, because he never lets his fear, if he has any, show in his face. Realizing that he had me  
  
freaked, he assured me that with my help, it would all be ok. "Right." I said even more sickened. "So  
  
what's wrong?" Adam sighed before replying. "Well, as you may know, we don't get a lot of money as is,  
  
and the Double Helix needs fixing, and I just made a withdraw from our bank account and, well." He  
  
paused as I let what he just said sink in. "How much is left?" I asked knowing that was the reason to all of  
  
this. "N-n-n-." he stared. "Well." he sighed heavily as a thin layer of water covered his eyes. "Nothing."  
  
He finally said. "nothing." He repeated quietly. I looked at him in awe as I realized what he said. There  
  
was about a five minute pause in which nether of us said anything. However, I looked around remembering  
  
I was the only one there with Adam, and said, "Shouldn't you tell this to everyone?" I asked somewhat  
  
puzzled. "Well I would but I thought maybe. you. could." he was pausing in between his words then  
  
after about a one minute pause he said ".fix. it." He finished strangely. "I would, but I don't  
  
understand. how?" As I asked him this he seemed as if he didn't want me to anymore. "No. Never mind.  
  
Bad idea" he said as he appeared that he wanted to kill himself. "No Adam, tell me. Now." I was starting to  
  
get very frustrated and also a little sad and I didn't like it. "Just don't tell anyone." He pause yet again. "You  
  
can. well you know. you used to. be able. well, you can. at least better than any of us.." "What?!"  
  
I screamed. Just then I was very glad that this room was sound proof. Adam didn't reply but just started at  
  
me miserably. "You want me to use my con man skills to grab you some cash?" I asked easily and  
  
somewhat amused. My tone seemed to relax Adam too because he simply looked at me with his 'as-a-  
  
matter-of-fact' look and said, "Yeah." I smiled and said, "Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures,  
  
right my man?" He chuckled, nodded his head then lead me out of the lab as I headed to my room. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 2: The Next Day  
  
The next day, no one ever knew what went on except me and Adam. Shalimar asked me about it, of course,  
  
but I told her that I would tell her later, maybe. I wouldn't tell her before it happened, although I might  
  
afterwards. Jesse and Emma knew nothing about it, and I'm glad because I didn't want Emma to find out, I  
  
knew she could, and I didn't want Jesse bugging me to tell him. Me and Adam still had to work out the  
  
details, but I was all still up for it. It was all I used to do so I was very confident about it. I kind of couldn't  
  
wait 'cause I somewhat missed doing jobs like this, but I wouldn't tell Adam, I know how he would react.  
  
Jesse was complaining nonstop about fixing the Helix, so I said, "Jesse! We're not even on a mission! Why  
  
would we even need it right now?!" He thought for a sec and said, "Oh. Yeah, well I just wanna get it up  
  
soon." There was only one difference between this job, and my past few. This one was because the money  
  
was needed, all the other ones I did for fun. Also, I was all alone on this one. Most others I had partners for.  
  
"Adam, I know we're not supposed to bug you about getting money," Shal started, "but we really need  
  
some food in this place." I looked at Adam, he looked at me then quickly to Shalimar and replied, "I know,  
  
Shal, it's just that I haven't been to the bank in a while and I'm really busy so I just can't." She looked at  
  
him discussed and started to walk away as I said, "Well, Adam. You know I could always make a withdraw  
  
for you." I smiled at him as both of us realized how we would be able to accomplish the task without telling  
  
the others. "Sure, Brennan." He said while forcing himself not to laugh. "But you don't have to go today, we  
  
don't need money that bad." "Yeah, ok. Tomorrow then?" I asked getting very excited. "When ever is  
  
convenient for you." I nodded my head and turned to Shal. She let out a smile and started to walk away,  
  
when Emma and Jesse entered the room. Just then Jesse said, "Hey Adam, what would happen if we ran out  
  
of money in the bank?" Adam chuckled and said, "We never could Jesse. We may not get government  
  
funding, but we get funding. It can never fail." I couldn't help but smile at the amazing lie Adam was  
  
thinking up. "So, in other words," Jes started, "your friends with a rich person that supports you, I mean  
  
us?" I laughed along with everyone else and Adam just nodded his head. Everyone slowly left the room and  
  
as Shalimar was the last to leave, I watched her go to her room, then set off towards mine to start planning. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
That night must have been one of the longest nights of my entire life because I had so much to plan. I started  
  
first with when. I decided I wanted to go during mid afternoon, when the bank was overly crowded.  
  
Tomorrow would start and I will take everyone out to lunch, on me. I would drop everyone off at Sanctuary  
  
and then go right from there. I would take my Camaro and be gone by 2:30. I would let everyone know  
  
where I was going and make sure my mind was set right, just incase Emma was planning any sneak attacks.  
  
I'd go to the bank on Winchester Boulevard first, fry the security systems, and maybe even some of the  
  
guards, get in the vaults, open about ten different vaults, and slip the cash in my pockets. I, of course, would  
  
wear my leather coat with the awesome pockets. If that didn't seem like enough I could always get more and  
  
be out in no time. Then, I would go down to Sanhasin Street to another bank and do the same. I was so glad  
  
their were three different banks in town. After that fun, I would head to the bank on Borris Road and deposit  
  
most the dough in Adams account, G-572. The rest, I would take home. I would smoothly make my way  
  
back to Sanctuary and tell everyone that the bank was packed. I will then give the money to Adam who will  
  
thank me for helping him, and distribute the money to those impatient money needers. Soon after everyone  
  
will go to bed and it would be so secret, it wouldn't be spoken of, not even between me and Adam, well, at  
  
least not for a while. I will get to sleep, hopefully, and sleep as long as I want. I will fall asleep very easily,  
  
seeing as I won't be getting much sleep tonight and, I have a big, awesome, fun day ahead of me. I went  
  
over my plan at least 15 times, and thought weather I should tell Adam tonight or wait. I figured I wouldn't  
  
be able to tell him later, because I wouldn't be able to talk to him privately without problems, so I picked up  
  
my plan and headed toward his room. It was then that I realized how cool it felt to be so sneaky inside  
  
Sanctuary. My adrenaline started racing as I approached his room and I was somewhat disappointed at the  
  
fact we couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to tell the whole world how I accomplished it. But, then again, I  
  
hadn't done anything yet. "Ehh. Oh well." I said aloud. I reached Adam's room and could hear him snoring  
  
through his door. I creaked it open stealthily, and was ready to scare him to death, when I realized it would  
  
wake everyone up, and the truth would have to come out. So instead, I carefully approached his bed and  
  
called quietly, "Adam! Adam wake up! Adam!" I decided this wasn't working so I started shaking him  
  
roughly. He awoke sort of in a daze and glared at me confused. "B-Brennan? What are you doing?! It's 4:00  
  
in the morning!" "Huh?" was all I could say. I looked at his clocked and realizing how long I was up, let out  
  
a big yawn. Adam continued to look at me crazily so I snapped back to reality and said, "I finished my  
  
plan!" "That's great Brennan, now get to bed." He seemed so tired I couldn't help but laugh. "Here," I said  
  
thrusting the paper at him. Read it. "Brennan." he started, but I interrupted him. "Adam I'm doing this  
  
tomorrow, if you wanna know what's up, it's now or never." He looked at the paper, me, then back at the  
  
paper. "Ok, ok. But after this go to bed and let me sleep!" I nodded happily as he went over it. I just stood  
  
there bored, and after what seemed like four hours, he finished. "Good." He said "Now go to bed!" I sighed  
  
and was quite disappointed at what he said but I figured it was just 'cause he was tired and made no big  
  
deal. I was tired myself and decided to listen to Adam. I returned to my room and fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Operation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 4: The Operation  
  
I guess I slept longer than I realized because I was awoken by Shalimar who entered my room an said,  
  
"Good morning sunshine! Now get up! It's already 12:30!" "Oh." I said still very tired. I rubbed my eyes  
  
then decided if my plan was going to work I would have to get up now. I sat up and Shalimar had picked up  
  
a piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked. I noticed quickly what it was, ripped my plan out of her hands  
  
and said, "Oh its nothing. Now can you excuse me so I can get dressed?" She looked at me strangely and  
  
left my room, closing the door behind her. "Whew! That was too close!" I said to myself and got dressed  
  
quickly. Ok here goes nothing. I left my room remembering my perfect plan. My adrenaline started  
  
pumping faster than usual and a big smile crept on my face. When I found everyone in the lounge I was  
  
delighted and said, "Who wants to get breakfast, I mean, lunch? Its on me." I looked at everyone, still a bit  
  
tired, and they all agreed. "Yes!" I thought. This was gonna go fine. We all got ready and left around 1. We  
  
went to Denny's and had a great lunch. I dropped everyone off at Sanctuary and told them I was going to the  
  
bank and I would be back later. Adam just smiled at me and the rest of them couldn't care less. I drove off  
  
to the bank on Winchester Boulevard and parked. I was so excited to be in the business again. I went in,  
  
nobody noticed I had even entered. As I presumed the bank was crowded. I made my way to the security  
  
system, fried it and ran back to the vaults. I did my stuff and had a lot of cash in my coat. I walked calmly  
  
out of the bank, no one knew. I didn't expect it to be that easy, but hey, whatever works! I drove then to my  
  
next target. As I emptied the cash from my pockets into the glove box, I made sure that this one would work  
  
too. I remembered where the security systems were, from my research a day back, and walked in completely  
  
unnoticed once again. I did what I had to with the security and made my way to the vaults. I was taking my  
  
time, but was also watching my back. I had a good deal of money when one particular vault caught my  
  
attention. It just seemed. different from all the others. I didn't know why. I approached it slowly and  
  
carefully and just as I reached it there was a loud bang. I very quickly turned around to see that the door to  
  
the vaults had shut and locked. I got very nervous and sweaty and I thought what to do next. I figured there  
  
was no way out and wondered how they figured out I was back here. As I was deep in thought the door  
  
slowly opened and in came two security guards. They saw me immediately and I looked at them nervously.  
  
As then began to walk towards me I charged up my tesla coils and shot them at the two guards. They fell to  
  
the ground and I took off running. As I charged to the exit of the bank there were three more guards waiting.  
  
They knew it was me and ran towards me. I fought them off quickly and, as everyone watched, took off  
  
though the doors. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 5: The Chase  
  
I flew towards my Camaro and as quickly as possible, got inside. As soon as I took off, there were three  
  
cop cars on my rear. I flew out of the parking lot to the road, and drove extremely fast. I didn't know how  
  
I was gonna get out of this one but I knew I wouldn't give up. I couldn't go back to Sanctuary yet, and I  
  
couldn't stop. I flew down the highway, barely avoiding hundreds of cars. I took a very sharp turn off and  
  
exit and noticed the police getting furious. I just kept on driving at about 150 mph and took a deep breath  
  
as I turned left onto a dirt road. I went down the road and saw an elderly woman getting her mail she saw  
  
me coming, and as I passed she yelled, "Slow down!" 'Yeah right' I said to myself then said out loud, "I  
  
would but I'm kinda getting chased by cops!" As I noticed a dead end sign that flew by me, I decided it  
  
was time to get nasty. I turned right off the road and headed through a huge corn field. The cops were still  
  
following me and the even had a helicopter flying above me. I neared another road and very sharply  
  
turned left onto it. I took a much needed deep breath yet again and continued on my way. Each mile I  
  
drove the more I thought there was no way out. I had no idea where I was, or how to loose the cops. Just  
  
as I was loosing faith, one of the cops, lost control of his car on the dirt road and crashed into a tree. The  
  
other cop had to swerve to avoid the car, but continued chasing me. As he slowly was catching up to me,  
  
he shot at my car causing a bullet hole in the rear windshield. I didn't like the fact of getting shot at, so I  
  
took another fancy turn, this time onto a paved road. I fish tailed as I turned but didn't care at all. I  
  
continued down the road, until I noticed the cop wasn't behind me. I slowed the car down a bit and  
  
wondered how I had lost him. I decided my Camaro wasn't looking to good, so I pulled into a near by  
  
drive way and got out of my, what used to be a, car. I walked up to a '96 Grand Am and used my 'skills'  
  
to take it. It wasn't as great as my Camaro, but it would have to work. I drove off down the road, 'till I got  
  
to an intersection. I read the street sign and it said 'Lanyard Ave.' I looked at the other sign, and it read  
  
'Jarrowsburge' 'I know that road!' I thought. "It leads to Billhoune, which leads to Borris!" I told myself.  
  
I figured my plan was going to work after all. As I lied back for a second, realizing how lucky I was, and  
  
not caring how many cars passed me, I couldn't help but smile. I sat back up and right in front of me was a  
  
police car with one police officer in it. My eyes widened as he raised his gun. I ducked quickly as he shot  
  
though the windshield of the stolen Grand Am. The driver side door opened and another police officer  
  
dragged me out. I tried to fight him off, but was unsuccessful. I went to charge my tesla coils but before I  
  
could, he put me out with some kind of drug. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 6: The Search  
  
~~~Back at Sanctuary 6:00pm~~~ "Adam!" Shalimar called. "Have you heard anything on Brennan? He  
  
should be back by now." Adam looked at her sadly pondering whether or not he should tell her. He decided  
  
to wait and tried to calm her down. "I'm sure he's fine Shal, he probably just got stuck in traffic or  
  
something." "I don't think traffic would be that bad Adam." Shalimar argued. "Well, maybe he stopped  
  
somewhere, who knows. Track his comlink and we'll see where he is." Shal agreed and walked away. 'I  
  
hope he didn't get caught' Adam thought. 'What if he did? It would all be my fault, and I would have to find  
  
a way to get him out.' As he was thinking these things, Emma came in and said, "Adam, Brennan's  
  
comlink is disabled. Why would he do that Adam? Do you think he's alright. He could have gotten into an  
  
accident." "Emma, I'm sure he's fine, ok? Just stop worrying. I'll finish this up then go out to find him.  
  
Have Jesse track the car then I will go find him." Emma looked at me confused and said, "But why you?  
  
You never go out on our missions, and I thought we should go as a team." "Because!" Adam said sternly,  
  
and turned away. Emma tried reading him but he knew she would and he just thought how he wanted her to  
  
leave. She sensed this and left quickly. Jesse entered about ten minutes later and said, "Adam, I tracked the  
  
Camaro to a house on Lanyard Avenue." Jesse paused for a second, "What do you think he was doing way  
  
down there?" Adam sighed and asked, "What's the address?" Jesse looked upset but told Adam, "48572."  
  
"Thanks Jes." And with that, Adam walked out not saying another word. "Think we should go after him?"  
  
Shalimar asked. "Yeah but lets wait a few minutes, give him a head start." Jesse replied. ~~~48572 Lanyard  
  
Ave. 7:30pm~~~ Adam arrived on scene, but wasn't alone. There where a few police cars, and some  
  
neighbors watching. Down the road, Adam saw a parked Grand Am. He walked up to one of the police  
  
officers and asked, "What happened?" the police informed him that the driver was a thief and got chased by  
  
the cops, before getting caught and sent to the Jascoda Jail. He told him all about the chase and the Grand  
  
Am. After the officer finished Adam got into his car, and drove to the Jascoda Jail. ~~~Jascoda Jail  
  
8:45pm.~~~ "Mulwray!" I heard someone call. I woke up to the sound of my name, but was still tired. I  
  
looked to my left and saw a gray stone wall. I wondered where I was, as I sat up, my eyes still closed.  
  
"Mulwray!" the man called again. I opened my eyes and saw a man standing on the other side of the bars. I  
  
knew where I was, and why I was here. "What do you want?" I said tired. "Hey! You will respect me and  
  
address me as 'sir'!" "Yeah whatever," I said. He opened the cell and came in side. I lied down again as he  
  
approached me. He reached my bed and wacked me over the head with his rod. "Hey!" I started but he  
  
interrupted me. "That was for disrespecting! This is no ordinary jail Mr. Mulwray! You will respect me or  
  
you will be beaten to death! Do you understand?" "Yeah, yeah. Remind me, which one's worse?" I laughed  
  
but the man just hit me again. I got up and punched him hard in the face. He fell over but got up almost  
  
immediately. I knew that in my weakened state I couldn't do too much damage, but I could still put up a  
  
fight. He won the fight knocking me almost unconscious, to my knees and falling into my bed. "You have a  
  
visitor." He spat out discussed. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I merely crawled into my bed and laid on  
  
my stomach, my head buried in my pillow. "Brennan." I heard Adam say. "Brennan?" he took a deep breath  
  
and sighed heavily. "I think I figured out away to get you out." I still didn't say anything. My mind was  
  
blank. "I'll come back tomorrow, with everyone. They're gonna help you get out, and they will want to see  
  
you." "Go away." Was all I could say. I felt horrible and I didn't want to show my face to anyone. I was  
  
ashamed of myself and didn't deserve to be rescued. Adam left, and I fell back asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Breakout

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 7: The Breakout  
  
Adam returned to the Camaro and found Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma there. He asked what they were doing  
  
here and they looked at him appalled. "Adam, do you know what he did?" Shalimar asked him somewhat  
  
horrified. "I have to tell you all something." He paused for a moment, a lump forming in his throat, and said,  
  
"I asked him to do it." "You what?" Shalimar asked. "Adam. why?" Emma said, shocked. "Are you  
  
serious?" Jesse cried. Adam shook his head and replied. "Yeah. I asked Brennan to get us some money  
  
because we needed it." They all looked at each other, crushed, and Jesse said, "But I thought we had  
  
funding?" "Well, not anymore. When I told you we did, it had already been pulled. Brennan already knew  
  
and was forming a plot in his mind. I just visited him over at Jascoda and he's not doing so good. Listen I  
  
think we can get him out of there, but right now, we have to get back to Sanctuary." They all agreed and  
  
headed back immediately. When they got there it was already 11:00 and they were all getting tired.  
  
However, none of them wanted to go to bed 'cause they wanted to know how they were gonna get me out.  
  
They all got something to eat and Adam started discussing his plan. "Okay, so first off we will go to visit  
  
Brennan, then we will tell him to duck, as will we, and Emma will do her big blast and freeze everyone's  
  
minds. Then," "Adam how do you know I will be able to do that?" Emma asked. "Well, uh, you can. I know  
  
you can. So just. have faith." Adam said not sounding too reassuring. "Anyway, we will get Brennan to  
  
unlock himself, and Jesse will get us out the quick way. Shalimar will help us if we need any but that  
  
shouldn't be nessesary." "Oh, come on Adam, I want to have some fun too." Shalimar complained. "I know,  
  
Shal, and you might, but just don't count on it." She looked disappointed but nodded. "Okay, everyone  
  
understand what we're gonna do?" Everyone nodded and yawned. "Okay get some sleep, see you tomorrow,  
  
we're leaving around noon." The next morning, the team, minus one, went out for breakfast. After breakfast  
  
they headed to the Jascoda Jail to help me. They got there, around 1:30 and walked to my cell. It was empty  
  
so they asked a guard where I was. "They took him to the basement." The guard said. "Why?" Shalimar  
  
asked. "He was being disrespectful." Adam put his head in his hands for a moment, as the rest of the team  
  
looked at him confused. He raised his head and asked the guard, "When will he be back?" "In ten minutes,  
  
if he's alive." The team looked horrified at Adam and he just hung his head. He felt responsible, but knew I  
  
would make it. They went to the parking lot to wait, as a long silence persisted for about five minutes.  
  
Finally Shalimar broke the silence with "He will be ok right?" Emma looked at her and said "He's hurting,  
  
but he's gonna be ok, I can tell." Shalimar nodded and they all sat there for a couple more minutes before  
  
going back in. As they entered, I was being dragged by two other men, right in front of them. "Brennan!"  
  
Shalimar called, but she didn't get a response. I tried to look up at her but couldn't. The team followed me  
  
as I got thrown violently into my cell. They locked the door behind them and gave the team a dirty look  
  
before moving on. I was laying on the floor, not moving. "Brennan?" Emma called softly. "Yeah." I  
  
said out of breath. "Just stay down there for a second we're gonna try to get you out." Adam, Shalimar, and  
  
Jesse all ducked as Emma attempted to freeze the others minds. It didn't seem to work but I couldn't even  
  
get up so I couldn't unlock myself anyway. Instead Jesse made it so that the rest of them got into my cell  
  
and phased the wall as we all got out. As we started to pull away with Emma and Shalimar in the back  
  
letting me lay across them as they tried to make sure I was ok, a cop saw us leaving and shot through the  
  
back windshield. Luckily, no one got hurt but I told Shal and Emma to duck incase he fired again. We  
  
escaped his range and he let us go. We got back to Sanctuary and Adam and Shalimar helped me in as  
  
Emma quickly followed, and Jesse walked in last. I may have been home, but this wasn't over yet. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 8: The Problem  
  
It was one month later and I had completely recovered and all was good. Well, at first. However, we were  
  
still running low on money and Adam wouldn't let me try anything else. So in order to set things right we  
  
all had to get part time jobs at different places. So far, Jesse had a very well paying job, Shalimar a pretty  
  
good one, Emma, not as much as Shalimar, and me, well.. how easy do you think it would be for me to get  
  
a job? Especially after breaking out of prison. Yeah. I didn't have one and I probably wasn't gonna get one.  
  
Everyone agreed Adam shouldn't get one, at least not yet, and he had no problem with that, seeing on that  
  
he was always do things. I couldn't get a job and Mutant X would be no more if we couldn't get enough  
  
money. Jesse was some kind of computer engineer or consultant or something like that. Shalimar was a self  
  
defense trainer, and she liked it. Emma was a waitress, who was great at convincing people to tip her well. I  
  
was a Sanctuary bum who had never had a real job and never was gonna get one. It was always so quite and  
  
lonely in Sanctuary and I was about to drive myself insane every second. I would apply for six jobs a day  
  
seven days a week and get nothing. Eventually I ran out of ideas and sat bored in Sanctuary all day, every  
  
day. As I was deep in my boredom Emma came in. "Hey!" she said, ceasing me of my sub conscious state.  
  
"Hi." I replied in a very bored tone. "How was work?" I asked not thinking of anything else to say. "Alright.  
  
Kind of busy. Lots of money!" "Good." I said. She looked at me, sighed and said, "Hey look, nobody else is  
  
gonna be home for a while. Do you wanna start Christmas shopping?" she smiled at me hopefully and I  
  
nodded and said, "Sure. Not like there's anything to do here. Are we gonna have enough money for  
  
Christmas?" "Yeah," she said cheerfully. "I made about $200 in tips to day!" I looked at her my eyes very  
  
wide and said, "Wow. Yeah. That should work." We shared a laugh then went out for the day. There were  
  
two weeks until Christmas and we all decided to get something not too expensive for each other. With  
  
Emma's tips we could probably finish off for everyone except each other, and still have money left. As I  
  
drove, it was snowing lightly. Emma loved the snow and she was wearing a smile ear to ear. Me and Emma  
  
had been friends for a long time now, but never really spent anytime together. It was me and Shalimar most  
  
of the time, which most definitely didn't bother me, but I always liked getting away from the usual routine.  
  
Besides, Shalimar worked longer than Emma, usually, so I never saw her much. I hated this whole job thing.  
  
I didn't understand. We weren't rescuing mutants anymore, except for maybe once a week, which really  
  
didn't bother anyone but even so, it was so different. I was deep in thought when a four foot deer ran out in  
  
front of the car. I slammed on the brakes, but not in time. As the car made contact with the deer, I flew  
  
through the windshield, into the snow. All I could feel was pain all over my body. I felt like I was dying  
  
then all the sudden, everything went black. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 9: The Aftermath  
  
When I woke up I was still very much in pain as I was the last time I could remember. I saw doctors and  
  
nurses scurrying all over, and I could tell I wasn't doing so well. I had an oxygen mask over my mouth and  
  
nose which was the only thing stopping me from asking where Emma was. I noticed the commotion settle  
  
down as they noticed I was awake. I looked at them all, they were all staring at me. I couldn't move my  
  
right arm so with my left hand, I lifted the oxygen mask from my mouth, gasped, then attempted to ask  
  
about Emma. I couldn't breathe and the doctor asked me what I wanted I screamed "Where's Emma?" he  
  
could barely hear this but he knew what I was saying. "She's in the room next door. She's doing pretty good  
  
actually. She stayed in the car during the crash. We're worried more about you right now." I nodded slowly  
  
then fell unconscious yet again. This time, however there weren't a bunch of people in the room when I  
  
awoke. There was one doctor and me. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "I think we can take this off  
  
now." The doctor said and took off my oxygen mask. This time I could breathe fine and I silently thanked  
  
him for taking it off. "How long was I out?" I asked him. "Only about two hours," he responded. "not long."  
  
I nodded and asked him "So. what's wrong with me?" he chuckled and said, "Well your right arm is  
  
broken, along with five ribs, three on the right side, two on the left. You have a small skull fracture, and a  
  
slight concussion, but your doing just fine. You have severe cuts and bruises along your body in many  
  
different places, but that's no big deal. So overall, its not that bad." He smiled before saying, "You have  
  
visitors. I be back to check on you." I smiled at him and looked towards the door. In came Adam, Jesse, and  
  
Shalimar. "You should check on Emma." I told them before they all even got in. Adam chuckled and  
  
replied, "That's where we've been for the last three hours. I looked at them feeling somewhat clueless and  
  
said, "Oh." They all smiled. "So, how you holding up?" Shalimar asked me. "Alright, I think." I said, still  
  
clueless. "Man, you don't look to good." Jesse said next. "Gee thanks." I joked. "So how is Emma anyway."  
  
I asked, feeling bad. "She's good. She'll probably be out tomorrow." I was surprised that she would be out  
  
that quick and realized that she was probably a lot better than I had been imagining. "What kind of condition  
  
is she in?" I was still worried about her even if she was doing ok. "Nothing broken." Adam said. "Are you  
  
serious?" I asked. I laughed a nervous laugh and said, "That's great." "Yeah, which means you'll be having  
  
one more visitor pretty soon." Jesse added. "Adam I'm sorry." I felt bad still. "It's not your fault Brennan."  
  
Shalimar said. "Yeah, but I still feel responsible." I paused for a moment as something else entered my  
  
mind. "Adam? H-how will we pay for this?" I asked him, now feeling worse than before. "Well Brennan,  
  
you do have health insurance, and we are making money here." Adam tried to reassure me that it was ok.  
  
"Yeah but Adam, we'll lose so much money. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to  
  
happen." "Its ok Brennan." Jesse started comforting me now. "Its not your fault, you don't have to be sorry,  
  
and we won't lose that much money." "Yeah Brennan," Shal agreed. "we're more concerned about you  
  
right now." I looked at all of them, staring at me and sighed. After I did Adam broke the silence with, "Plus,  
  
I have a job, a very well paying one at that, now and so we're back in business." Congrats and sighs filled  
  
the room but I had to say, "Doing what?" Jesse looked about to ask the same thing, and Shalimar looked  
  
questionably at Adam. He looked at us all before saying, "Well, a huge science center just opened up in  
  
Isalonda called the 'Isalonda Great Center of Science' and they needed scientist, or just smart guys, to work  
  
there. They knew of me and called me just last night. I told them I wasn't sure yet, but probably. Now I can  
  
call them back with a 'yes'. I've always wanted to do something of the sort anyway." "That's great Adam,  
  
congrats!" I said and he left to tell Emma, leaving me, Jesse, and Shalimar in the room. 


	10. Chapter 10: The News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 10: The News  
  
After about one and a half weeks in the Jaston City Hospital, they let me go home. I still had to wear a sling  
  
for about two weeks, but that wasn't so bad. I also was told to take it easy, but that probably wouldn't  
  
happen. There was only three days until Christmas, and I still needed to catch up on my shopping. I checked  
  
to see if Adam thought it was a good idea, it didn't really matter what he said but I decided to ask him  
  
anyway. "Hey Adam!" I called but didn't get a response. I went looking for him but couldn't find him  
  
anywhere. I came across Shalimar and Jesse playing chess, and asked if either of them had seen Adam.  
  
"Nope, sorry Bren. Haven't seen him since a few hours ago." Shalimar told me. "Yeah I haven't seen him  
  
either. Wonder where he's at." They went back to their game as I headed off, once again. I knew he wasn't  
  
working, because he had said that the science center was closed until a week after Christmas, so I wondered  
  
where he could possibly be. Emma was working, so I wasn't worried when I didn't find her in Sanctuary,  
  
however I just could not find Adam. I tried to contact him over his comlink, but it didn't work. I figured he  
  
was just last minute Christmas shopping and that I should get started too. I returned to Shal and Jes and said,  
  
"Alright, I didn't find him, but he's probably just out somewhere. I'm going Christmas shopping and I  
  
might not be back for a few hours. Okay?" "Yeah alright." Jesse said. "But just make sure you check in  
  
every hour or so." Shalimar added. "I will." I said in a 'whatever' kind of tone. "I'm out see you all later."  
  
They said their goodbyes and I was on my way. I shopped for about three hours until I realized I had no one  
  
left to shop for. I returned to Sanctuary safely, but when I got there, the atmosphere wasn't normal. It looked  
  
the same, all decorated by Emma and Shalimar, but something was wrong. I put the bags in my room and  
  
found Adam almost immediately. "Adam, where have you been?" seeing that something else was wrong by  
  
the look on his face I asked. "What happened? Who died? What did I do?" the rest of the team looked at me  
  
worried, especially Emma. "What's wrong? How much? When?" nobody said anything, I was beginning to  
  
get aggravated. "Someone tell me what's going on!" I shouted. Emma flew out of the room in tears, and  
  
Jesse quickly followed her. "Oops." I said. "I didn't mean to offend her, or scare her, or anything." "No no."  
  
Adam said. "It's not you. Its her." "Huh?" I asked not quite catching his flow. "Brennan," this time  
  
Shalimar almost busted into tears. "Emma has." "What?" I asked very impatiently. Adam shook his head  
  
and barely, and quietly spoke, "She has cancer, Brennan." "No. No!" I argued. "No! I refuse to believe it!" I  
  
shouted. "Brennan," Shal started, but her tears weren't reassuring. "No." I repeated, and ran off to my room,  
  
tears of my own overcoming my eyes. I got to my room and slammed the door behind me. I slammed it so  
  
hard it cracked, right down the middle. It was still standing, but not very good. I jumped into my bed and,  
  
right before crying myself to sleep, wished I would wake up and have this all be just a horrible dream. That,  
  
unfortunately, would never happen. 


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 11: Christmas Eve  
  
"Brennan?" Shalimar asked from the other side of my door. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to talk to  
  
anyone. "Brennan, you can't stay in there for ever." She paused and I wished that she would just leave.  
  
"Come on, its been two days, and you've never left your room." I looked toward the door from where I was  
  
sitting on my bed. 'Why don't you just leave?' I said to myself. I didn't have enough courage to say it out  
  
loud. "Look, you have to be hungry or something. Please come out, Brennan. We miss you." I sighed and  
  
decided to remain silent. "And." Shal started up again. "Adam needs to scan you, to see how your  
  
recovering." I starting getting aggravated and looked down at the picture of Adam, Jesse, Shalimar, and  
  
Emma, on my night stand. I looked at Emma, and wished this wasn't happening. I was really hungry too. I  
  
did want to come out of my room, but I didn't want to face the team. I knew Shalimar was still on the other  
  
side of my door, but I couldn't hear her. I felt bad. I didn't know what to do. So I got out of my bed and  
  
threw on my black muscle shirt and changed into my jeans. I walked up to the door, and unlocked it slowly.  
  
I wasn't sure I wanted to do this. But I decided it would be alright. Besides, I could smell sausage through  
  
my door, and was dieing for some food. I turned the handle and heard someone, or a few someones, stand  
  
up. I paused for a couple seconds before pushing it open. As soon as I got it open I was almost tackled by  
  
everyone. Emma and Shalimar hugged me happily, and I stared feeling better already. As I was being  
  
hugged, me and Jesse exchanged our hand shake thing, and Adam smiled brightly. The atmosphere was  
  
relaxed and happy and they lead me into the kitchen to eat. Everyone seemed a lot happier than they had  
  
been in a while, and it made me feel good to. "Well," Adam stopped everybody's talking with his own.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve!" he cried and everyone laughed. 'It's Christmas eve?' I thought to myself. 'Well, at  
  
least I'm done with my Christmas shopping!' I thought happily, and laughed to myself. I looked at  
  
everyone, and then I saw Emma. She was laughing and having a good time. 'She's gonna be fine.' I  
  
reassured myself. I was lost in thought, when I heard Jesse's voice. "Brennan? Brennan? Earth to Brennan?  
  
You in there?" I snapped out of my thought and must have looked extremely clueless, because I replied with  
  
a "What?" and looked around half-consciously. Everyone busted out laughing, and I joined in shortly after.  
  
It was I great day and not even once did I remind myself of Emma's condition. We all were experiencing  
  
the Christmas spirit, and it was a huge relief, seeing as we all had been a little tense this month. We stayed  
  
in Sanctuary all day, and had a great time, doing anything and everything we could think of. We stayed up  
  
late, playing euchre, and went to bed after that. Everyone went to their rooms, but instead of retiring just  
  
then, I wrapped everyone's Christmas gift, and went to bed in a great mood. 


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 12: Christmas Night  
  
Christmas day was great. Everything went awesome with no problems what so ever. Everyone liked what  
  
they got, which was always a relief. Shalimar and Emma made a wonderful Christmas dinner, which got  
  
eaten very quickly. We played a lot of euchre, and didn't really find anything else to do. The day was great,  
  
and Emma said she was feeling fine. We were all worried about her, because she didn't look that good.  
  
However, she kept reassuring us that she was ok. Christmas night came around, and everyone went to bed  
  
exhausted. Tomorrow we were planning on taking a trip to visit some new mutants at one of the safe houses,  
  
because we haven't talked with them in quite some time. Anyway, we went to bed, and I fell asleep almost  
  
immediately. I woke up in the middle of the night, and heard something strange. Realizing the noise was  
  
coming from Emma's room, I quickly got out of bed, and made my way to her room. "Emma?" I called out  
  
quietly and knocked on her door. "Emma you ok in there?" I heard no reply and the sound stopped. I stood  
  
there for a second and wondered what had happened. The noised started again and I opened the door  
  
without hesitation. I opened my mouth as I saw what was happening. Emma was on the floor, having a  
  
seizure. I ran up to her, but didn't know what to do. I tried to hold her still, but it didn't work. I tried to make  
  
her come out of it, but that didn't work either. So I ran out of her room, and barged into Adam's. Seeing as I  
  
wasn't being too quiet, he woke up as I entered, and sat up straight in bed. "Brennan? What the." I cut him  
  
off before he could finish. "Adam, Emma's having a seizure." I said, very urgent and out of breath. "What?"  
  
Adam asked and got out of bed quickly. We both ran back to Emma's room and she was laying still on the  
  
ground. Adam ran to her and checked her pulse. "She's alive," he said relived. "But we should get her to the  
  
hospital. I nodded my head then got myself, and the car, ready. "Should I wake the others?" I asked him,  
  
still not knowing what to do. "No." he said. "We have to go." And with that he picked Emma up, and  
  
carried her to the car. He put her in the back, and sat in the passenger seat, as I got in the driver's seat and  
  
drove off into the cold night. As we were driving, Emma woke up and sat up. "What's going on?" she asked  
  
to no one in particular. "Emma!" Adam sounded relived and turned around after hearing her voice. "Adam,  
  
what's going on?" she asked again. "Just relax Emma, we're going to the hospital." "What happened?  
  
Whose hurt? Where is everyone?" she sounded so worried and I hoped she would be alright. "You, Emma."  
  
Adam said and I knew she wouldn't understand him. "What?" she asked sounding not so much worried  
  
now, just confused. "You had a seizure back at Sanctuary." Emma looked at him speechless and was about  
  
to talk when I said, "Two or three actually." I turned my head slightly while saying this, but turned it back  
  
right after to look at the road. "Brennan." She said just noticing I was there. "Where's Jesse and Shalimar?"  
  
she asked sounding a bit worried again. "Still sleeping." Adam replied, but Emma still looked worried. 


	13. Chapter 13: Emma's Condition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 13: Emma's Condition  
  
Emma had three more seizures while in the hospital, and Adam had Jesse and Shalimar come up to see her.  
  
We were all worried about her, and Adam was constantly talking to her doctors. I knew he had found  
  
something out so I went up to him, privately and started talking to him. "Adam, what's up?" he looked at  
  
me as if I was crazy and said "What?!" "With Emma." I explained. "What did you find out?" "Oh.  
  
Nothing." He replied, not truthfully. "I know you know something." I protested. "Brennan, if I knew  
  
anything, I would tell you." He assured me. "Oh yeah. Is that right? I find that very hard to believe Adam. I  
  
know you know something and you better tell me." I warned him. "Brennan, I don't." "No Adam," I  
  
interrupted. "You do. You just don't want to tell me." I paused for a second before continuing. "Fine. I'll  
  
just go talk to the doctors myself." "Wait Brennan," Adam stopped me. "Okay, I do know something." I  
  
shook my head and looked at him. "Surprise, surprise." I said sarcasticly. He looked at me agitated and said,  
  
"I just didn't want to see you end up like you did last time." I nodded my head in agreement and he  
  
continued. "The doctors told me they don't think that Emma has much of a chance." He said, letting the  
  
sorrow show on his face. "How much of a chance?" I asked him, not letting myself get too worried yet.  
  
"15%" he replied very quietly and I could tell he didn't want to accept it. I walked out of the room, leaving  
  
Adam alone and afraid. I found the other in Emma's room because she was conscious. I walked up behind  
  
Shalimar, on Emma's right side, and smiled down at her. I didn't know if she had been told or not yet so I  
  
decided to pretend I didn't know. She smiled back at me and asked how I was. "I don't really think that's  
  
too important right now, but I'm alright." I lied. "How are you hanging in there?" "Great." She said, almost  
  
sounding happy. "Tell Adam I'm sorry about screwing up his plans to visit the mutants today." She said and  
  
fell back asleep right away. "I have to tell you guys something." I said, and took my eyes off her. "What is it  
  
Brennan?" Shalimar asked in a 'this isn't the right time' kind of way. "Adam talked to the doctors and they  
  
said they didn't think she has very much of a chance." I repeated what Adam had just told me. "What do  
  
you mean?" Jesse asked, sounding terrified. "They said 15%." I told them regretting it. "No." Shal said and  
  
looked at Emma sadly. "This can't happen. She's gonna be ok." she tried to convince her self but I could see  
  
it wasn't working. Tears started flowing down her checks and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned  
  
to me and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head into my chest. I gently embraced her, feeling her  
  
sadness become my own. Jesse looked at us nervously and I could see tears forming in his eyes too. I felt  
  
like the world was falling apart and I, once again, got the feeling of jumping into my bed, and locking  
  
myself in my room. I looked down and kissed Shalimar's head, hoping to calm her as well as myself. Just  
  
after that, Adam came in the room and knew that I had told them. Me and Jes looked a him, but Shalimar's  
  
head remained buried in my chest. Adam walked slowly up to Emma's bed, reached his hand down, and  
  
stroked her check with his thumb. He turned away, his back to her, threw his head into his hands and tears  
  
started rolling down his face as he realized Emma was dieing, and he had no way of saving her. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Opportunity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 14: The Opportunity  
  
It had been a few days and Emma was not getting any better. We rarely left the hospital fearing that when  
  
we did, Emma would regain consciousness and we would miss an opportunity to talk to her. She didn't  
  
wake up very often, and when she did she was usually only up for a few minutes. We were in her room,  
  
watching her, deciding where to go for dinner, even though none of us really had an appetite, when one of  
  
Emma's doctors came in. "I have good news." The doctor said. We all took our eyes off Emma and stared at  
  
the doctor. "W-what is it?" Adam managed to choke out. "With chemotherapy, Emma has a much greater  
  
chance at living." He said smiling. The only other one smiling in the room was Jesse. "How much greater?"  
  
I asked him. "About 50% greater than before." He said. "That's about a 65% chance overall." "That's still  
  
not much though." Shalimar said disappointed. "But its much better than before." The doctor explained.  
  
"Ok." I started. "Let us talk about it, privately." "Not a problem." He said, then left the room. "That's  
  
great!" Jesse was the first to speak. "Its worth a shot, I mean it can't hurt her, right?" Shalimar suggested.  
  
Me and Adam looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "What is it?" Jesse asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Jes," I started, but had to pause for a second because I got choked up. "Jesse, its just that," I didn't know  
  
how to say this, especially to him. "65% isn't much of a chance still and," I had to pause once more, seeing  
  
the horror in Jesse's face. "as you may or may not remember," I wished I could just spill this out, but word  
  
by word, it became harder and harder. "we don't have," why couldn't I do this? I was becoming really  
  
choked up now and tears started to form in my eyes. Despite it all, I managed to blurt out the rest. "much  
  
money, anymore." I was glad I finished saying that, but I looked at Jesse and regretted ever saying it. Adam,  
  
seeing that I needed the support, nodded in agreement. Shalimar looked at us in awe but a second later  
  
realized it had to be this way and nodded shyly too. Jesse looked from me, to Adam, to Shalimar, and said "I  
  
don't believe this!" tears started running down his checks and he was obviously angry and terrified. "Jesse,"  
  
Shalimar started while taking a step towards him. "No!" he cried, not wanting any of us near him. "You  
  
guys are all cruel! I can't believe you would jus let her die like this!" he was screaming as tears were  
  
flowing down his face in a waterfall of hurt. Me and Adam had tears in our eyes from watching Jesse and  
  
Shalimar had tear running slowly down her face. "Jesse, its not like we want to do this!" I said in a  
  
uncontrollable raised tone. "Yes you do!" he shouted back. "Its your fault!" he said pointing at me. I didn't  
  
understand him at first but he continued. "If you weren't such a low life criminal, you could have gotten a  
  
job, and we would've had enough money to pay for chemo!" he yelled, louder than I ever heard him yell. I  
  
knew he didn't mean what he said, but I couldn't help but notice he was right. I suddenly felt ashamed, and  
  
my heart exploded with guilt. Shal and Adam looked at me and could sense the pain in my eyes, but before  
  
they could say anything, Jesse pointed at me again and yelled, "I hate you! I hate you Brennan! I wish you  
  
had to die! Not Emma!" he busted into tears at the sound of her name and I took off out of the room. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it  
  
Chapter 15: The Visit  
  
Usually I would say that Jesse was overreacting, and I wouldn't be influenced by him. This time, however,  
  
was different. I knew what he was saying and I took it to be the truth. Any other time I would say that I  
  
knew he didn't mean it, but this time, I knew he did. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew I  
  
had to get out of the hospital, and fast. I had to get away from the dieing Emma, but most importantly, the  
  
hateful Jesse. I wanted to stay with Shalimar and Adam to support Emma, but I knew it could never work  
  
out. I could only imagine what Shalimar and Adam were doing or saying to Jesse, if they even had the nerve  
  
to talk. I was on the verge of tears while I was waiting for the elevator to stop at the first floor. When it  
  
stopped I ran out of it, towards the double doors. I ran into a lady on the way but didn't care. I didn't have  
  
the courage to apologize, even though I was sorry. I continued until I was in the parking lot, standing in  
  
front of Shalimar's '98 Sunfire. I didn't have the keys, but that didn't stop me. I got into the car, my way,  
  
and drove off out the parking lot. I sped down the road and was thankful no cops were around. I kept driving  
  
with no way of knowing where I was heading. I drove about two hours before finally stopping. I stopped at  
  
an old friends apartment complex, and approached his door. I stood there for a while, not knowing what to  
  
do. Finally, I knocked on the door, quietly at first, but eventually it got louder. I was banging so hard on the  
  
door, I almost fell frontwards when Josh opened the door. He looked at me in awe and appeared speechless.  
  
"Brennan?" he cried finally finding the right words. "Whoa! What happen to you man? You don't look so  
  
good." He looked worried but I just smiled. "Gee thanks." I replied sarcasticly. We stared at each other for a  
  
second before he said, "Uh. come in." I felt kinda strange coming into his place. I hadn't been there in  
  
over two years, and it still looked the same. We both sat down on his old green couch and I shook my head,  
  
regretting not communicating with him for such a long period of time. "Look man," I started but he stopped  
  
me with his own comment. "No, man. Its alright. I don't know why we didn't stay in touch, but its not your  
  
fault." I smiled thankfully that something wasn't my fault. "You know, its not yours either." I told him,  
  
reassuringly. "So, what's up?" he asked, but I didn't answer him yet. "I mean, something's gotta be wrong if  
  
you came here 'n all." He said, looking at me questionably. "Yeah." I paused before going on. Tears almost  
  
came to my eyes as I told him, "One of my good friends has cancer, and she's gonna die because we don't  
  
have enough money to pay for chemotherapy, which is all my fault, because, according to one of my other  
  
'friends', I'm a low life criminal who can't get a job, and its my fault I am who I am and I deserve to die for  
  
it." I finished it off with anger, frustration, and guilt flowing through me. I hung my head, not able to look  
  
into the eyes of a loyal friend, and tears started to fall. He noticed this and tipped my head up to meet his. I  
  
made eye contact, but looked away immediately. "Look at me." he said calmly. I looked into his eyes and he  
  
seemed to reflect my pain. "It isn't your fault, Brennan. It isn't. You did what you had to in order to survive.  
  
There's nothing else you could've done. You had no choice. Whatever happens, happens for a reason. Your  
  
friend was meant to get this. It was a test to see how you and your," he paused. "Team." I told him, and he  
  
continued. "team, would manage. I know its hard, Brennan, but you guys have to stick together. You and  
  
your 'friend' may be mad at each other now," I interrupted him, "No. I'm not mad at him. He's pissed at me  
  
and he's just trying to place the blame for Emma's condition on someone or something, and I made the most  
  
sense. I may or may not be to blame for this, but he hates me now, and convinced himself that I was the  
  
cause, so he wants me dead." I shook my head yet again as Jesse's haunting words filled my head once  
  
more. I suddenly chuckled once and Josh looked at me seriously concerned. He started to ask, but I didn't  
  
even let him get out a sound. "What's wrong with me?" I asked and he looked extremely confused. "How  
  
are you?" I asked him, feeling selfish. "Huh?" he asked me as if I were crazy. You can't blame him for  
  
thinking that but I didn't think a simple question like that would blow his mind. "How've you been?" I  
  
rephrased my question. "Oh, uh, alright." He didn't really go into detail because his mind was still set on my  
  
situation. The room went quiet and there was a knock on the door. "Be right back." He told me and went to  
  
answer his door. "Hi," he told whoever was on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?" "Yeah." A too  
  
familiar voice said. "Does Brennan Mulwray happen to be here?" she asked and I stood up. "Why?" he  
  
asked concerned. "Who are you?" he had a horrified look on his face and I said, "Its ok, Josh. Shal, please  
  
leave me alone." "Brennan!" she called sounding relived. She flew right passed Josh and into my arms. I  
  
held her close, glad that she didn't leave. "How'd you find me?" I asked her. "I tracked my car from  
  
Sanctuary." She told me in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' like way. "Oh." I paused. "How's Emma?" "I dunno."  
  
Shalimar told me honestly. "I haven't been there since you left." "You should go back." I told her but she  
  
shook her head stubbornly. "Not without you." I sighed heavily and turned to Josh. "Do you think we could  
  
stay here overnight Josh?" I asked him knowing he would say yes. "Of course, Brennan. That's what  
  
friends are for right?" I laughed and replied with a nod. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 16: The Fight  
  
Josh slept in his room, which left me and Shalimar to the living room. The only piece of furniture he had in  
  
there was his couch, so I let Shalimar sleep on that and I was gonna to sleep on the floor. He gave us the  
  
only four spare blankets he had. Since it was cold that night, and he didn't have great heat, we each took two  
  
for our selves. Shalimar was warm with two, but I had to put one of mine down on the floor to lay on  
  
because he had wood floors. It still wasn't very comfortable on the floor, but I couldn't sleep anyway. At  
  
about 1:30 I had been trying to sleep for almost three hours and I figured it wasn't going to work. Finally I  
  
decided to take a drive. I got into Shal's car and drove to the gas station. I hadn't gotten gas the whole time I  
  
was using it, and the gauge was on E with the gas light on. I got gas, and decided not to return to Josh's just  
  
yet. The gas station was about 17 minutes from Josh's house, and a half hour from Emma's hospital. I drove  
  
my way to the Millview Medical Hospital and parked in the nearest parking spot I could find. I silently  
  
prayed that Jesse wasn't awake and entered the hospital around 2:45. I went up to the second level and  
  
carefully entered room 202. When I found the both Adam and Jesse were asleep in the room, I smiled  
  
happily and let out a relived sigh. I walked slowly, not daring to chance waking up Jesse, to Emma's bed  
  
and smiled down at her. I slipped my hand into hers for support and she slowly opened her eyes. "Emma!" I  
  
cried, as loud as I dared, which wasn't very loud at all. She smiled at me and I wondered if she knew about  
  
the fight between me and Jesse. "Where's everyone else?" she asked quietly. "Sleeping." I told her. She  
  
obviously was unaware of the time so I explained. "Its 3:00 am." I told her with somewhat of a laugh. "Oh."  
  
She replied still speaking softly. "Why are you up?" she asked. I didn't want to explain the whole thing so I  
  
just said, "I couldn't sleep." It was the truth, even if it wasn't the whole truth. She nodded and smiled once  
  
again. "I'm sorry, Brennan." She said out of nowhere. "For what?" I asked her. "Everything." She said. I  
  
figured she knew the situation and asked her, "Who told you?" "Adam." she said sadly. "Look Emma, its  
  
not your fault. Its not. Its nobody's fault your like this. The thing between me and Jesse is because of me  
  
and my choices as well as his opinions. It doesn't even concern you." I finished, getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Yes it does." Emma argued. I couldn't believe she would be arguing like this but I heard her out. "If it  
  
wasn't for my condition, Jesse would have never said anything like that." She paused before continuing. "I  
  
know that this illness couldn't be contained or controlled, and its no ones fault I have it, but if I wouldn't  
  
had gotten it." I cut her off before she could finish. "Jesse loves you, Emma. That's why he's being so  
  
protective. He doesn't want to admit what's happening and he's upset." I stopped for a second then added,  
  
"We all are." Emma looked me in the eyes and shook her head. "Look, its not like I'm thrilled to be like  
  
this, but whatever happens, happens. There's nothing anyone can do about it." "That's not exactly true." I  
  
admitted to her, assuming Adam didn't tell her the whole story. "I don't want Chemo anyway." She said  
  
reassuringly. I wish she could have said that to Jesse before this conflict even began. "Even so," she  
  
continued from when I interrupted her. "Jesse getting overly upset about this and blaming you is only gonna  
  
make things worse." We both were silent for a while when a not so familiar voice asked, "Brennan?" I  
  
turned around quickly but Jesse was still asleep. I turned around again and saw Adam standing up. "Adam!"  
  
I exclaimed, still not speaking above a whisper. "Brennan, what are you doing? What time is it? Where's  
  
Shalimar? Does Jesse know you're here?" I laughed quietly at Adam's overreaction. "Ok, first off, I'm here  
  
to see Emma, duh. Next, its about," I looked at my watch, "3:30 am. Uh. Shalimar? Oh yeah, she's at one  
  
of my old friend's house. And as far as Jesse, he's still sleeping, thankfully." Adam nodded strangely and  
  
obviously tired. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said from behind me. I turned around in horror  
  
as Jesse was standing in front of me, a kitchen knife held tightly in his hand. I looked from him to the knife  
  
a few times before Adam said, "Drop it Jesse!" "Nah." Jesse said laughing. I crossed my arms not showing  
  
any weakness or fear. "Jesse! What are you doing?!" Emma shouted. "Emma!" he cried. I knew he wanted  
  
to rush up to her, but he knew he had to take care of me first. "Bring it on." I told him invitingly. He looked  
  
at me a bit shocked then raised the knife quickly and slashed it down towards me. I dodged it easily and  
  
smiled at him teasingly. Anger and hate overcame his face and I was somewhat amused. "Well..?" I  
  
commented, smearing his miss into his beet red face. This made him even more angry and he took  
  
continuous swipes at me. I dodged them all, most of them easily, but some were quite difficult. He  
  
continued this for a few minutes until he finally struck me in the upper arm. I let out a mild cry of pain and  
  
grabbed my bleeding right arm with my left hand. Before he could strike me again, I dashed to my left, and  
  
kicked his right leg, hard. He fell to the ground, but didn't let go of the knife. I decided the was only one  
  
solution so I ignited my right hand, and shocked him just enough to knock him out. 


	17. Chapter 17: The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 17: The Call  
  
I fled the hospital before anyone had the chance to say anything. I drove back to Josh's house without  
  
stopping anywhere. When I got to his house, it was already 4:15. My arm hurt and when I got in, I went  
  
right into the bathroom to wash it off. The house was dead silent, which I was glad for because I didn't want  
  
to wake anyone up. I bandaged up my arm and went into the kitchen. I had to be quiet because I didn't want  
  
to disturb Shalimar. I opened the fridge and took out a pop. I sat down at his old wood table, that was only  
  
big enough for about two people. I sat for a while, thinking how it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay here. I  
  
couldn't go back to Sanctuary, at least not with Jesse there, and I didn't know where else to go. Mutant X  
  
would soon be how it was a while ago, just Jesse and Shalimar. I really liked my new life, and wasn't  
  
looking forward to returning to my past, but some times, there's no other choice. I rubbed my eyes and  
  
yawned loudly. I was really tired, but couldn't sleep on the hard floor. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep  
  
anyway, but I wouldn't mind trying on a bed, couch, or carpet. So I sat there for what seemed like an  
  
eternity until I decided to go out to Shalimar's car and try to sleep. It worked wonderfully and I slept until I  
  
was waken up by a noise. It was really annoying and sounded almost like an alarm clock. Noticing that  
  
Shal's cell phone was ringing, I answered it in a tired voice. "H-hello?" I yawned and awaited a response.  
  
"Hello?" I asked again. I heard a loud sigh from the other side and some noise in the backround. "Brennan."  
  
A voice called out. I woke up a little more and wondered who was on the other line. "Yeah this is Brennan,"  
  
I said. "Who's this?" "Brennan," the voice started sounding familiar this time. I realized it was Adam and  
  
listened as he continued. "Emma's," he paused and I knew what he was about to say. "gone." I shook my  
  
head and guilt flowed through my veins. I didn't hear anything for a few seconds then Jesse's voice came on  
  
the line, "Its all your fault!" he screamed at me. By this time I was wide awake and alert. "How could you?!  
  
I'm gonna kill you Brennan, I'm gonna kill you!" I ripped the phone away from my ear and hung up. "Its  
  
not my fault." I tried to convince myself, but I was getting choked up. I was shaking my head when the car  
  
door opened. "Huh?" I turned around quickly. "So who were you taking to on my phone?" Shalimar asked. I  
  
rubbed my left eye and replied, "Adam." I said it so quietly I could barely hear myself. The feral could hear  
  
me though and she noticed something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked sounding worried. "You ok?"  
  
"No." I replied faintly. I got so choked up I couldn't speak. I cleared my throat and attempted to spill the  
  
news. "E-E-Emma," I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "I- is," I paused once more before finishing with,  
  
"G-gon-gone." I inhaled and exhaled once more and lowered my head. I couldn't bare to look at her face. I  
  
was surprised when all she said was, "Its not your fault." I smiled at her, she smiled back, then looked at me  
  
concerned. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the bandage on my right arm. She looked concerned, but  
  
more than that, she was filled with sorrow. Tears starting flowing down my checks too and I replied, "Oh,  
  
nothing." I swallowed and said, "I went to the hospital last night. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see Emma  
  
when Jesse wasn't conscious." I paused to dry my face, and she did the same to hers. "Jesse eventually  
  
woke up and attempted to execute me." I almost chuckled but I couldn't. Shalimar looked at me horrified  
  
and asked, "What are we going to do?" "You," I said, making it clear that she wasn't gonna be staying with  
  
me, "are going to go back to Mutant X." she stared at me blankly and I continued. "As for me, well, I'll  
  
probably stay here with Josh for a while, or end up where I used to be." She shook her head and argued,  
  
"No. I don't want you to go back on the streets, and I don't want to go back to Mutant X without you!" I  
  
looked at her sadly and replied, "It's the only way." 


	18. Chapter 18: The Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 18: The Conclusion  
  
It was four days later. I went to the Morgan's Funeral Home and hoped I wouldn't be noticed by a certain  
  
individual. That was highly unlikely, seeing as there were only four other people there, including the  
  
minister. I knew that they were together but they were all sitting in different pews for some odd reason. I sat  
  
on the left side behind the woman. There were two men on the other side. The service was long and painful.  
  
The same thing that caused a death of a good friend of mine, had also destroyed a team and many lives. It  
  
was hard to pretend I had no idea who these people were, but I tried my hardest to forget them all. The  
  
service ended and we all went outside to see my old friend get put into dirt. It was snowing lightly, which  
  
made the air have an unwelcoming creepiness to it. There were tears flowing down the checks of all who  
  
were attending, as well as the cold frozen tears from above. She liked the snow, it made her smile. I hadn't  
  
forgotten this, but after today, I would try my best to. I wanted and needed to forget it all, and I was going  
  
to. If I had to leave my future and return to the past, I would forget all that I could and it would be like it  
  
never happen. I figured it was the best way to go, not that I had another choice. My life flashed in front of  
  
my eyes as if I were dying. I kinda wish I was. I remembered how good life had been when I changed it and  
  
went with them. She was the reason behind it all and now she was gone. The connector was gone, the  
  
connection was gone, and all that remained for me was a dark alleyway, and I hoped, a short life. As she  
  
was being lowered into the filth that lay beneath the ground, I couldn't help but remember that she wasn't  
  
afraid of dying. She could have been an inspiration to many, but she accepted her fate and so it was. I hope  
  
she's happy now. I wish I was. I wish this would never had happen, so I could still be a part of something. I  
  
wanted to be someone again, not the same old nobody I used to be. I was on my own again and I didn't  
  
really want to be. I wasn't ready to leave everything and everyone. I though I should just go back to the  
  
place I once lived with her and some others. I knew I wouldn't survive if I went back, that's why I wanted to  
  
go. I stood there for a while watching the spot where dirt was pilled on top of my old friend. I wished, once  
  
again, that it would all be a dream. The funeral was small, because the ones putting it on didn't have much  
  
money. I knew how they felt and I sympathized for them. The day was dark and the air was chilly and crisp.  
  
I didn't want to leave the cemetery, I had no where else to go. I wanted her to dig her self out, comeback to  
  
life, but it never happened. All I could do was think. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, just think. My mind  
  
raced and I thought about everyone and everything. I couldn't stop and I didn't, until someone snapped me  
  
into reality. "Hey." I heard a small voice say. I still didn't move I just stood there looking at the dirt. "I  
  
wanna talk to you ok?" I didn't say anything. I thought it would be odd to talk to someone who didn't exist  
  
anymore so I kept my mouth shut. She sighed and stepped in between me and the dirt I was staring at. I  
  
blinked my eyes at the change of scenery, and closed them shortly after. The bitterness in the air seemed to  
  
fill my body, mind, and soul. I was shivering and cold all over until I felt a sudden warmth against my body.  
  
I felt arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes in shock. I couldn't resist anymore, I couldn't,  
  
absolutely couldn't, forget her. She was sobbing loudly, with her head pressed into my chest. I held her  
  
close and never wanted to let go. "Shalimar," I said crying. "I love you. I won't forget you." I let her go and  
  
she broke down, tears filling he beautiful face. "I'm sorry." I said and I turned away. "Wait, Brennan." I  
  
turned around and shook my head at her. "No, Shal." I replied sadly. "It would never work." She nodded  
  
very slowly and I turned away for the last time.  
  
THE END!  
  
Well, I hope you all liked it! I had fun writing it that's for sure! Please review on it! I really love it when I get reviews! Please let me know what you think of it! 


End file.
